ing
by Frenchhornbook
Summary: Draco is waiting for the meeting to start. High School AU. Hermione and Harry show up and things get confusing for Draco. All he wanted was some nice time to discuss civil rights with Dumbledore! Not more distractions!
1. Waiting

Draco kept his eyes on the carpet as he usually did before these meetings. It had an ugly orange and purple pattern to it that would easily disguise vomit, and Draco suspected that was the exact reason it had been chosen. Mr. Dumbledore came into the Teacher's lounge where the students were waiting and patted Draco on the back. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Draco mumbled under his breath so that the elderly professor would not hear him and respond again.

Mr. Dumbledore saw down in the wooden chair that he always claimed as his own. "I hear we have a new member joining us today, Draco."

"Who?" This time Draco was loud enough for Dumbledore to hear him.

"A Miss Granger, I think, and she said she was bringing someone else, too."

The Patil sisters came into the room and sat down on the corner couch where they liked to listen to the meetings goings-on without adding their own commentary. "Who?"

"Can't remember…Oh, well, we'll find out soon enough?"

"Do they know what they're getting themselves into?" Draco asked as the horde of hippies came into the room, all wearing rainbow colors and hugging each other as they moved like butterflies—quick and all over the place.

"What do you mean?"

Draco raised his eyebrows and sighed pointedly as the hippies spread themselves out on the puke carpet.

"I am sure that Miss Granger and her friend will make the best of it. Oh, there they are now!"

Draco glared at the hippies some more.

"Hi, Draco."

"Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Draco."

"Hi, H-harry?"

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading Sorry for that pathetic excuse of a cliffhanger…Next chapter will be up soon. There will three chapters, I think. Review? Thanks! **


	2. Talking

"Yes, Draco, that's my name."

Draco tore his eyes away from the ugly carpet long enough to stare at the green-eyed god in front of him.

"Okay," Dumbledore drawled, "let's begin this meeting. Might we discuss the situation in the Ukraine?"

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Excuse me, sir, but I am not aware of said situation."

"Oh, yes, I forget that you and Harry are new at this. My apologies."

"It's fine." Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "I'll explain it to her."

Draco leaned forward as if to get closer to the new recruits. "You know about the Ukraine and its rampant discrimination against non-heterosexual citizens?"

"Nicely put, Draco," Dumbledore complimented him while stroking his beard.

Harry took back control, "Just because Hermione here only came to raise awareness about the treatment of women and the mentally disabled, I happen to know quite a bit about civil rights when it comes to the issue of the acceptance of alternate sexualities in our society."

Even the hippies perked up at Harry's speaking. The Patil sisters stared at him, wide-eyed, in part by his looks, but mostly by the way his words made love with the room.

Draco could barely listen to the rest of the sultry words that fell from Harry's mouth as he explained the situation, and it wasn't until Dumbledore clapped him on the shoulder that he woke from his wet daydream.

"Draco?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I can count on you to hand out the ALLY buttons tomorrow before school, yes?"

"Of course, sir."

"Well, that settles everything. Meeting adjourned! See you all tomorrow. Draco, come with me."

Harry nodded his head in parting at Draco as the students filed out of the ill-carpeted room. "Here are the buttons, Draco," Dumbledore said as he retrieved a Ziploc bag filled with plastic circles with safety pins on the back that read 'ALLY' in black against a rainbow background.

"Thanks, sir." He turned to leave, but the teacher stopped him.

"Draco? Am I wrong to assume that you have a certain interest in our newest members?"

"Of course not. It's always nice to have new people at the GSA meetings. You know, what with fresh opinions, new blood, whatever you would like to call it."

"Especially if they have silky black hair and dazzling green eyes?"

Draco widened his eyes and shuddered.

"Oh, Draco, don't worry, I'm not ogling our members. I merely listen to the hallway gossip every now and then."

"Okay. I should be—"

"You would find a friend in Mr. Potter if you so chose."

"Of course, sir."

**AN: Thanks so much for reading as always! Can you see where this is going? Reviews are always welcome, even if you have nothing good to say! I don't pretend to be JKR. That means that I don't own these characters, and I don't write as well as her. DFTBA!**


	3. Crying

**Hi, guys! Thank you so much for reading. This is the last chapter. I had tons of fun writing this and I am so grateful for all of your support. I don't own anything, and I am not trying to make money with this. If I wanted to make money, I wouldn't steal. I promise. Love ya!**

Draco hadn't thought about how few people would be at school a half hour early, and now he shifted from foot to foot waiting for someone to show up so he could unload some of his ALLY buttons. The security guard kept looking up at him from his Playboy magazine, but only replied with a rough grunt and a glare when Draco offered him a button. The Patil sisters showed up 20 minutes before class started, when people were finally starting to straggle in with their donuts and butter beers in hand. About half of them took buttons, and of that half, 99% percent of them just threw them in their bags while the 1%/Hermione actually put it on their shirts. Behind Hermione, Harry looked at Draco with his head tilted towards the ground.

"Harry, do you want a button?" Draco mumbled. Why wouldn't Harry look at him? The carpeting in this school barely deserves to be drawn on by a baby and Harry kept up his looking-at-the-floor ruse.

"No, uh, thanks." He scrambled away after Hermione before he could even register the hurt look on Draco's face at his dismissal of the offer. The blond dropped all of the remaining buttons on a nearby table and sprinted away like a leprechaun leaving the end of the rainbow.

* * *

"Draco? Draco? Where are you? Dumbledore won't start class without you. C'mon. Why are you hiding?" Harry kicked open each bathroom stall door until he nearly missed hitting Draco as he opened the last one with a "and I missed you." The blond looked up from having been staring that the floor even though the tiles had been a nice break from the monotonous, throw-up carpet.

"Why didn't you take a button today?" Draco asked through his sobs.

Harry groaned. "Is that what this is about?"

The teary blond nodded and accepted the other boy's outstretched hand.

"Come with me."

Draco wiped his nose on his designer sleeve and jogged after Harry as he led them into an enclosed garden that was only used by seniors on their lunch break hoping to get away from it all. Harry turned around and took both of Draco's silky hands in his. "Do you want to know why I didn't take a button today?"

Draco let his hands go limp. "If you don't want to broadcast to the whole school that you support people's basic civil rights, that's fine with me," he muttered under his breath."

Sighing, Harry continued, "I didn't take a button because I don't consider myself an ALLY because I'm gay."

Then suddenly it was if the heavens had opened and the sun was shining more brilliantly than before and birds were singing and Merlin himself was dancing to swing music because all of Draco's teenage dreams had come true, and he finally knew what Katy Perry was talking about. He hugged Harry tightlty to his chest and nestled his head into his neck before coming to his senses.

"Whoa, oh my Merlin, I am so sorry, Harry. That was totally uncalled for on my part. I'll just leave now."

But Harry just whispered, "No, stay," and kissed Draco, and it was like a rainbow was starting to form over them.


End file.
